lusterniafandomcom-20200216-history
Report 594
Report #594 Skillset: Starhymn Skill: AngelicHost Org: Cantors Status: Completed May 2011 Furies' Decision: Lowered to 4p. Problem: Right now, AngelicHost comes at a considerable cost - 5 power and the loss of three stanzas of our song. It lasts for thirty seconds, and allows only the caster's song effects to work on a target when deaf, essentially just saving us from having to blanknote from time to time, with two exceptions: PerfectFifth and Requiem aren't effected for balance issues. However, given the low ability to afflict that our songs have in the first place, and the fact that we already sacrifice either our high stanza effects entirely when using this, or waste the short duration of AngelicHost's effect performing our song back up rather than take advantage of it to afflict a target actively, the use of this ability comes at a significant cost and doesn't really help a Cantor's offense at all. Finally, it requires as a prerequisite to have certain song effects imbued in our song (LoveCanticle, HopesCarol, MercifulSanctus, CrusaderCanto, and LightCantata), which means we can't use other abilities which contribute more to our offense (i.e. StarLight) at the same time. 0 R: 0 Solution #1: Change AngelicHost to apply to Requiem when the target is deaf. That way, subjects can still escape Requiem by leaving the room, so we only get a small boost to our chance at getting a successful kill, and still at a very considerable cost. (8 power, or 11 power if using PerfectFifth to keep the opponent in the room for long enough to even build up to a Requiem/AngelicHost kill. The power cost also means that PrincessFarewell can't be used at the same time, which is our main strategy for getting a successful Requiem in the first place.) 0 R: 0 Solution #2: Reduce the cost of AngelicHost. Player Comments: ---on 5/15 @ 07:28 writes: Solution 1 seems like a bit much, even for a large power cost removing a requisite of your instakill is a pretty big deal. It essentially turns it into judgement but I believe more things stop judgement than requiem so it'd be particularly powerful in groups. Solution 2 seems fine, 5p does seem like a lot given its other restrictions. ---on 5/16 @ 23:07 writes: Well, like I've already said, there's already several restrictions on the use of AngelicHost - loss of stanzas, required imbued effects, and also the fact that you're reliant on having your song up in order to pull off a Requiem in the first place (i.e. Fugue can screw you up pretty badly), and on top of all that, AngelicHost+Requiem costs 8 power, while Judgement only costs 5. ---on 5/16 @ 23:28 writes: Either of the two solutions is fine or even if perfect fifth worked with angelichost and not requiem (obviously not both at the same time). Cantors severely hinder their offensive potential by choosing to use angelichost so it would make sense to grant some method for them to reach a kill state via this ability. As it stands right now, a Cantor ends up hindering themselves more often than not if they choose to use this ability. ---on 5/17 @ 14:20 writes: Instakill while deaf, really now? Two things bards should not have is earache persisting beyond insta conclusion time after bard regaining full balance, and insta allowable while deaf, which is the curable counter to it. I see this as an attempt to get guaranteed instakills effortlessly if the person can't or doesn't leave the room. ---on 5/17 @ 15:59 writes: Leaving can be done once deaf, because it doesn't work with PerfectFifth, so earwort is still a counter, not to mention gusting the bard out, forcing them to unwield their instrument, and probably some other things that I'm forgetting to mention here. ---on 5/18 @ 08:00 writes: At first glance this suggested change isn't all that worrisome. In a one vs one battle it would still require a fair bit of setup to hinder your opponent in order to hold them still while the requiem was sung. However, in a group situation which is unfortunately 99% of fights these days, it would most certainly be a guaranteed death to almost any fighter. If this was somehow to come to pass, then I would suggest that a requiem could only be started should the target actually be properly UNdeaf, not just infected with an angelichost. So the Cantor couldn't start a requiem in any deaf state. ---on 5/18 @ 16:49 writes: I'm not really opposed to adding that condition to it, but I don't see how it should be an issue, either... there's also no real reason to start a Requiem in the first place when your target is under the effect of your AngelicHost but is still deaf, because then PerfectFifth isn't holding them in the room for part of the duration. If there's a worry that the earache duration is too long and leaves too short a window to escape after earache wears off (though, again, I'd like to point out that deafness and the ability to point a simple gust enchantment are not related), then I'd propose an alternate solution, though the report's finalized so I can't actually add it: reduce the cost of AngelicHost to around 3 power, allow it to work with Requiem, and have it reduce the duration of earache while a target is affected by it. Also, if it's felt necessary because of the reduced power cost that a Cantor might run into a group fight and stick it on multiple people, I don't see a problem with making it so a Cantor can only have an AngelicHost on one target at a time.